yogpodfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Rutherford
Hannah Rutherford '''(also known by her in-game name '''Lomadia) is one of the original members of the Yogscast who has made a number of appearances throughout the history of the YoGPoD. Hannah dated Lewis for a long time from the early episodes of the Yogscast (Early 2009 - early 2015). Their relationship was confirmed to have ended on Hannah's Tumblr. In the YoGPoD Hannah provided the intro for the very first episode of the YoGPoD, titled Snowcast, in February 2009. Upon deciding that the podcast required some restructuring in YoGPoD 9: Dave Yogpod, Lewis and Simon suggested that Hannah should have her own Agony Aunt-esque feature, where she could resolve some Yognau(gh)ts' problems. The feature was short-lived, but in that time she helped Carlos Larios with some relationship advice and dealt with an individual who "accidentally his whole cola bottle". As to what that phrase meant is a matter of debate, but Hannah advised he get some medical assistance. Following her Agony Aunt feature, Hannah briefly hosted her own cooking segment. Episode 22: Thai Fish in a Bag was the first and only Hannah's Cooking Segment to be included in the YoGPoD, though Hannah did continue the feature on her own (now-defunct) channel, vlomadia and her website www.cookingwithhannah.com, which were both abandoned a few episodes into the series. Although she does not feature a great deal in the YoGPoD, in 2011 she became more involved with the "yogscast2" channel on YouTube, which now serves as her personal channel. Trivia * Hannah and Lewis were dating from early 2009 to early 2015. It was confirmed that they had broken up in a tumblr post on Hannah's tumblr called 'It's not a big deal'. * Hannah and Lewis first met in Ye Olde Goone Squade, though their first meeting has become somewhat of a running joke. During Lewis and Simon's interview with Stayven on Nordrassil Radio, Stayven and Simon repeatedly asked Lewis how he met Hannah after Lewis seemed unwilling to answer a fan's question. Among Simon's joking suggestions was that Lewis met Hannah when she was "working as a waitress at a cocktail bar", referencing the Human League song 'Don't You Want Me'. Lewis later jokingly claimed that Hannah was a Yognau(gh)t who sent him cheeky pictures. * Simon has recounted Lewis and Hannah's first real-life meeting a number of times, claiming that he felt like a spare wheel, which often prompts Lewis to react sympathetically. * An ongoing joke in YoGPoD 15 was that if the YoGPoD got a certain amount of votes on Podcast Alley within the month of August, then Lewis/Simon/Hannah would release Hannah's bikini photos on Yogscast.com. The amount of votes specified were reached, however the photos were never released and whether such pictures actually existed or not in first place is debatable. In one YoGPoD episode, a Yognau(gh)t called this out among other things that Simon and Lewis had promised and not delivered upon. Simon's response to this was "This guy's fucking calling us out on everything, we said we'd show Hannah with her tits out and we didn't do it!" * In YoGPoD 16, Lewis, Simon, Barry and Yohi spent the first few minutes of the podcast looking at Wicked Weasel lingerie photos. When Barry asked if Hannah's bikini photos would look anything like the pictures they were looking at, Lewis quickly replied "No!" whilst Simon replied "I imagine they would". Quotes *"The thing is..." Category:YoGPoD Category:Yogscast Category:Goon Category:People